Need You
by Momo-chan X3
Summary: sasuXsaku. My first fanfic so be nice. A really random fanfic of no reason.WARNING:ITS REALLY CHEESY...PLEASE REVIEW! [oneshot]


Need You

"Wait! Sakura! Come back!" Sasuke cried out.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_I've had enough of this, Ino. I can't stand this. I was gone for four years on a mission and Sasuke-kun has found someone else to hold. I CAN'T WATCH THIS!" Sakura sobbed. "That's it. I'm leaving Konoha."_

"_Sakura, no! You can't betray Konoha! Sasuke is just really confused right now. Just wait and he'll snap back to himself."_

"_I DON'T CARE!" Sakura screamed. "I CAN'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!"_

_Flashback over._

* * *

"SAKURA! PLEASE! COME BACK! I'M SORRY!" Sasuke yelled. "PLEASE…DON'T LEAVE ME…I NEED YOU—"

Sakura turned around. "Sasuke, if you need me and you still love me then why did you get another girlfriend?" she asked in a mocking tone which slowly was turning into a sob. "Sasuke…did you think I was dead? Is she just a replacement for me? If I never returned would you stay by _her _side? Would you live out your life and forget about me forever? Well? Would you?" she asked, trying to keep back her tears.

Sakura dropped to her knees. "If you were ever to leave, yes I would have a new girlfriend. But—but I would wait for you forever. Even if you were never to come back, I would wait for you. So don't say that I'll forget about you! Sakura, I love you. Nothing can stay in my path to you. If there is any obstacle in front of me, I'll overcome it. Even if it's Orochimaru or Itachi, I'll come for you. During the four years you were gone, when everyone thought you were dead, I never lost hope." Sasuke said as he slid to Sakura's present height.

Sakura couldn't hold back her tears or her emotions for another second. Instantly, she broke into tears. "Sasuke…how dare you say that! How could you say you love me when you have a girlfriend? Sasuke…you baka! Of course I love you! I would love you forever! Sasuke, I love you!" she sobbed. But then she smiled a cheesy, fake smile. "Look at me, Sasuke. I'm confessing my love to you while you already have a girlfriend. How stupid am I?"

"Not stupid at all. I'd say you're the smartest koinichi—no. The smartest lover I've ever had." He remarked.

"Sasuke, you called me your lover, not your fangirl. Why is that?"

"Because I love you. And you love me—" he was interrupted by a sweet kiss laid on his left cheek.

"You don't have to repeat yourself. I know." They kissed again.

"No, Sasuke. I don't think this is right," Sakura interrupted after a while, stopping his lips from touching hers. "I have no right to be here. I'll only be the third wheel if I stay here. I should leave." Sakura turned and walked off. As she turned, Sasuke spotted new tears forming on her eyes.

He also got up and swept the dirt off himself. Then he asked, "If it hurts you so much that you cry, then why do you want to leave Konoha?"

"Because Sasuke, I don't think I belong here anymore. I don't think I'm welcome here anymore. That's why, Sasuke. That's why I should leave."

He grabbed her arm causing her to stop. "That's not a good enough answer, Sakura. You are always welcome here. Why you ask? Because no matter what, you have friends here. Even if you leave, you'll never _really_ leave because you have something that links you to Konoha. Love. All your friends love for you. The villagers' love. The fifth's love. Even Akamaru and Ton-Ton's love for you. Even the land loves you. But most of all, you have my love. I love you and so does everyone else. _That's _why you can't leave."

Sakura turned to face him with her sympathetic, teary eyes. "Sasuke…" she sobbed and immediately dove her face into his chest. "How could I stay? I want to stay. _Really_ want to stay, but—but I can't bear to see you with _her_! I don't know what to do!"

Hesitantly, he put his arms around her back. He looked down to her tear-stained face and wiped her tears with his hand and answered her question.

"Simple. What ever you want to do." He blushed, "But I prefer that you stay here with…me."

"Ok. I will. Because I love you." And they kissed.

"I love you too." Sasuke murmured and they kissed once again.

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke. Sakura," said a voice in the darkness. They stopped and looked up at Genma, who, apparently, seemed very annoyed. "Do you two have to make such a scene? I was just watching the gate when so suddenly I saw a whole live soap opera right in front of my eyes with background music too. Do you know how annoying that is? And I have complaints from villagers—" 

"Wait," they cut in. "What do you mean _background music_?" They asked.

"You never noticed it? Naruto was playing it on his radio the whole time you were having your little love scene. With, of course, everyone with him"

"WHAT? EVERYBODY COME OUT! NOW!" Sakura yelled.

A whole variety of reactions poured out.

Naruto- "GENMA! YOU BLEW OUR COVER, BAKA!"

Kakashi(with tears in his eyes)- "Beautiful. Just beautiful. It's even better than my Icha Icha Tactics."

Tsunade- "I'll let you have Sakura, Sasuke. But if you break her heart you're DEAD MEAT. You hear me?"

Jiraya- "Hm…maybe I'll add a love scene like that in my next book."

The rest- "Congratulations on your new relationship! Good luck, Sasuke! Good luck, Sakura!"

But one girl just stood in the back watching everyone rejoice. Her heart had broken in two. She had really loved Sasuke. She stormed up to Sasuke who was still on holding Sakura. "SO I WAS A REPLACEMENT FOR YOU, SASUKE? WHAT AM I TO YOU? DO YOU EVEN HAVE RESPECT FOR A WOMAN? YOU…BOKE!" and she ran off.

There was a silence for a while until it was broken by a 'hn' from Sasuke. Then everyone rejoiced for the whole night while getting a lot of complaints from the villagers. A month later, Sasuke had proposed to Sakura and six months later they had gotten married.

* * *

_BY THE WAY. EVERYONE WAS IN THEIR 20s IN THIS FAN FIC SO THEY ARE **NOT** 13. THAT MEANS TSUNADE AND JIRAYA ARE 60. TANX! _(OO) 

_AND THE GIRLFRIEND'S NAME IS…ACTUALLY, I HAVE NO IDEA. I COULDN'T THINK OF A GOOD ENOUGH NAME FOR SASUKE-KUN. HOW ABOUT KYOKO? OR MIKOTO? OR KIMI? OR MITSU? NO IDEA. SHE ONLY HAS ONE LINE THOUGH._


End file.
